


What's in the Ground Belongs to You

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Foreplay, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Mythology References, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Servants, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Their battles were fierce, yet charged with an electric current that they never thought possible.





	What's in the Ground Belongs to You

Serving in the Holy Grail War wasn't what Cu Chulainn had in mind. Even so, he made sure that he proved himself worthy to his opponents whenever he had the chance. Even if it meant challenging such beings he didn't know exist until meeting them in happenstance. Taking the helm of Lancer, to prove himself to them afterwards almost always made it worth the loss, so he would fight again. It was so that he would become even stronger, and even if it cost him his life, he would be looking forward to it.

Medusa knew what she stood in this seemingly perpetual conflict, to serve her Master designated to her, and to kill her opponents swiftly and painfully, if need be. There was no need to pleasantries with who she fought, as she took the name Rider, and only few peaked her interest, and they would be fun to play with. It would be amusing to let them live another day, for only for a little while.

The one called Lancer was such, and she was called Rider. Their battles were fierce, yet charged with an electric current that they never thought possible. This current made them so frenzied, harried, and so alive. Her heartbeat thundered in her chest, and his breath only quickened, their weapons clashing, red sparking against gold, and her hair cascading against the glow of the sunset. His red eyes gleamed brightly as he struck at her, his spear blocking every thrust she attempted against him, and her chains lifted, curling, and falling.

They usually ended with her flat upon the ground, his weapon at her throat, and her chains wrapped around his torso. This time, this was much different. She straddled his hips, her lips upon his, fiercely grinding her hips onto his groin. She began to trail her lips down his neck and down his chest, taking her time. His breath hitched; he closed his eyes, focusing on the attention she was giving him, shadows dancing around them. Once Rider placed her hand on his chest, she pulled back and looked at Lancer, her vision shielded from his gaze, but fixed.

"May I?" She asked, her voice yearning, her hand tugging gently at him.

He nodded, hesitant at first, but eagerly. "As you wish."


End file.
